I Guess We're Endgame
by ohgodbomer
Summary: Last day of filming Pretty Little Liars for Ian and Lucy. will they finally give up to the feelings for each other or will the walk away? Lucian Feels... R


**I GUESS WE WERE ENDGAME**

**A/N: This is my first Lucian one-shot. I don't know if its good, but yesterday I couldn't sleep after all the spoilers and I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted them together, and this came to my mind. So yeah the idea popped into my head at 3am. Hope you enjoy. **

"Cut" I heard one of the directors say. That was it. My last scene of Pretty Little Liars was done. I looked around. Ian was shaking hands with one of the directors and everyone was talking about how good the scene had been. The scene took place at the bar were it all started. And now were it all ended. I couldn't stop the wave of sadness running through my veins. I stood there not moving thinking about what will be not having to come here each day. I was deep in my thoughts when Marlene came to talk to me.

"That was amazing Lucy as always. Well done" she said as we both started to walk out of the stage. "We are grabbing some beers after we finish filming are you in?"

"I'll have to check but I'll let you now before I go home" I told her smiling. This was hard. This show was actually a very big part of my life apart from the music and it was damn hard to let go. Although I knew the true problem.

Ian that had already shook hands and talked with everyone that could be possible came walking towards me. He sighed and look around before putting his arm around my neck. I put mine around his waist and we looked at each other. We had always been very friendly on set. But that was it, friends. He sighed again.

"Im gonna miss this" he said.

"Me too" I replied. We both fell into a silence that was far from awkward. After a few seconds, he gave me a shake and smiled.

"Shall we go?" I nodded as we both started to walk. We saw Ashley and Shay on our way to our dressers that gave us both a wink. Ian and I looked at each other as we shook our heads. A few minutes later we arrived at my dressed room.

"I'll come by later before I leave okay?" Said Ian. I nodded, he kissed me in the check and the walked down the hall to his dresser room, looking back to see me still staring at him. He shot me his boyish smile before he turned right.

I opened the door to my dresser reluctantly and I let myself fall in the couch in front of the mirror. I couldn't think clearly about anything at the moment. Even my head was starting to hurt. I got up and looked for an Advil in my purse. I got some water and swallowed it and then I started undressing. I got my clothes out of the closet and I put them on. I was wearing some tight jeans and a big sweatshirt, that if I remember correctly was Ian's. I laid on the couch even more depressed, looking at the ceiling. I couldn't believe this was it.

I heard a soft knock on the door. Ian head appeared through it as I smiled at him through the mirror. I sat down and he came to sit next to me closing the door behind him. I looked at him for a second, millions of thoughts running wildly through my head. He leaned back and looked at me.

"Hey that's mine" He said pointing at his sweatshirt. I hugged it closer to my body smiling. "You okay?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"I cant believe this is it." I said giving him a sad smile. "After five years, its done."

He placed his hand on top of mine that was at one side of the sofa. We intertwined our fingers feeling the usual sparks through our bodies. Those we were so used to by now.

"Its strange. I'm going to miss this." He whispered not believing it either.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe I'll just get on a plane tomorrow morning to see my family or I'll get some vacation" he said. I nodded.

"Are you coming later for the beers?" I asked him wishing he'd come. I didn't want to say goodbye yet. Although I knew it wasn't going to be forever and that we could hang out it wasn't going to be the same.

"I don't now if I could actually handle being there, I'll probably just down my sorrows in scotch. Just like Ezra" he said laughing. I couldn't stop the giggle that came out of my mouth. These moments were the ones that I was going to miss the most.

"You really are like him" I said smiling. He nodded and we both stared into each others eyes, for what we felt were ages, until he stared back at the floor and stood up.

"I have to go, I need to get the last few things from my dresser. I'll think about that beers" he said when he saw my broken hearted expression. "Here, read this when I'm out" he said giving me a folded piece of paper. Tears were threatening to stream down my face. He gave me a kiss on the check and walked out.

I sat there looking at the piece of paper in my hand. My fingers running through the top of it. What just happened? I thought to myself. I had just let Ian walk away, probably the last time I would see him in a long time, without telling him how I felt. Pathetic. What if the next time we saw he had moved on? I stopped over thinking and unfolded the paper. There it lay a nice letter written by hand that took up most of the page.

_"Dear Lucy,_

_If you are reading this is because we have finished filming and I still haven't gathered up the courage to tell you. I couldn't walk out with just an 'I'll miss you' leaving my lips because It wouldn't be true._

_This years have been the best of my life. Since the first day I met you I knew you were special. I knew I had made the right choice casting for Ezra's part. I will always remember our jokes on set, our Ustreams and all the photos we have through out all this five years. Anyway, there is one thing that I'm going to remember most, and that is all the scenes that we filmed._

_When I had the chance to hold you closed to me, hold your hand, literally act like if we were a couple. And when we kissed, I don't think there are enough words for me to describe how I felt. After all the 'cuts' shouted I knew which was the one mistake I would regret._

_When we talked during half season one, and we decided we should keep this, whatever we have, professional, I didn't realized it was going to be the hardest thing I had signed up for. Getting to kiss you, and feeling all my world spin around when your lips where on mine. And then having to stop not knowing if you actually felt the same as me killed me._

_Having to read all those tweets from fans, about us being 'perfect for each other', about Lucian. And each time we went to interviews, having to hear all those people tell me what I already thought, that we were made for each other, and feeling hopeless because I couldn't do anything about it. And now were going different ways..._

_So getting to the end now. I couldn't go without telling you how I felt. I wrote this in case I didn't find the courage to tell you in person, which I'm ashamed of._  
_Lucy, I love you. I have since I felt all those sparks running through me when we first kissed, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. I'm going to miss you, everyday, when I wake up and I realize I'm not going to be able to see your smile anymore, or you beautiful eyes. I wish you the best, and I know for sure I'm going to see you on top with your music in a few years._

_I'm just going to ask for something, don't forget about me Lucy, as I will never forget about you._

_Love you, Ian. "_

As I finished reading this tears were streaming down my face. I was completely in shock. I read the last part over an over again not believing this was happening. There was only one thought running through my head. I couldn't let him go. I couldn't let him walk away, without knowing how I felt. I got up and dried my tears with a tissue as I cleaned my face full of mascara.

I walked out of my dressing room with the letter in my hand. I started running towards his, luckily everyone was busy filming and no one stopped me to ask me questions or to say goodbye. I knocked on his door. All I heard was silence. I opened it to see something I didn't want to. Emptiness.  
I walked away and started to run out of building. I looked to both sides, and that's when I spotted him. Walking towards his car with a box on his hands. I run towards him.

"Ian" I shouted. He turned to face me when there were just meters separating us. He let the box on top of his car as I jumped into his arms and kissed him. Both pouring all the sadness and the happiness into the kiss. Our lips moved in perfect sync as we kissed one more time, only this time there was no 'cut' shouted.

It all looked too familiar. Like Aria and Ezra when he was leaving to Hollis. I smiled as we pulled away and I hugged him. Through all this five years we had lived their fictional lives, whenever they were angry we were. They finally ended together, as we did.

"I love you, Ian" I whispered into his chest. "I need you in my life" I look up as I caressed his check. He opened his eyes. The were slightly red. He had been crying.

"You've been crying?" I asked a tear falling down my face. He wiped it away and chuckled.

"I'm a hopeless romantic" he said quoting Ezra. I smiled at him as our gazes locked. As I looked into his deep blue eyes all I could see was love. I knew he could see the same in mine. He cupped my checks and slowly as I stared at his lips and then back to his eyes, the question we asked each other answered itself as our lips met. It was perfect.

"I guess were endgame too" he said when we broke apart making me smile. After this we knew that no matter how different our lifestyles or our goals were in life, we were always going to be together. Supporting each other, being there for each other when needed. And he was right, we had always been endgame.

**A/N: So there it is :) I really hope its not as bad as I think it is. Review if you can please and check my other two Ezria stories xx-A**


End file.
